Slow Chemicals into Wretched Veins
by Eileen Galvin
Summary: Alexia has returned from the dead with revenge on her mind, but she unexpectedly gains an ally in Albert Wesker. (Gore, Sadistic, Sexual in later chapters.) RR, Please! ;
1. A reunion, of sorts

`Slow Chemicals into Wretched Veins`  
  
An Original Resident Evil Fan Fiction  
  
Pairings: Alexia Ashford/Albert Wesker.  
  
Rating: R (Violence, Sadistic Scenes, Torture, Mild Sexual Content.)  
  
Summary: Alexia Ashford has returned from the grave, and finds a partner in  
Albert Wesker.  
  
==================================  
  
The wonder of the world is gone and old for sure  
  
All the wonder that I want I found in her  
  
As a hole becomes a part that strikes a burn  
  
And no flame returns  
  
Every intuition fails to find it's way  
  
One more table turned around and back again  
  
Finding I'm more lost than found when she's not around  
  
When she's not around I feel it coming down  
  
Give me what I could never ask for  
  
Connect me and you could be my chemical NOW  
  
Give me the drug you know I'm after  
  
Connect me and you could be my chemical  
  
When everybody wants you ( the chemical comes slow )  
  
When everybody wants you (the chemical comes slow)  
  
Slow and  
  
Everybody wants you  
  
Slow and  
  
Everybody wants you, So  
  
Give me what I could never ask for  
  
Connect me and you could be the chemical  
  
Give me the drug you know I'm after  
  
Connect me and you could be the chemical  
  
You could be the chemical  
  
You could be the chemical  
  
You could be the chemical  
  
You could be the chemical  
  
==================================  
  
It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Back on Antarctica, he had never had a chance to take in her radiance, but as he viewed her there, mounted upon the body of one of her lowly workers, he couldn't help but admire the woman.  
  
The way her body moved. The expression of almost orgasmic bliss that cross her face as she thrust that knife down into the man's chest cavity again and again. The way the blood sprayed up onto her deceptively angelic features was, in short, divine. It was the first time he had ever seen anyone capable of matching his own brutality. But Albert Wesker was not one to be taken in so easily. He would not forget that this was the woman who had humiliated him. Who had caused his new and improved body so much pain that he had to retreat, only to have Chris Redfield murder her in the end. He would not forget that.  
  
Alexia's head tilted upwards with a little sigh of contentment. Her eyes moved about the exquisite replica of the Antarctica Manor ... and then she noticed she wasn't alone. Wesker took a few steps forward while a confident smile on his face, but Alexia simply stayed where she was. While her face was now of an expressionless nature, they seemed to be a glint of that old devious nature in her eyes.  
  
"Alexia ... Returned from the dead, I see," he remarked cooly as his arms came to cross over his chest. Those repetilian eyes hidden behind dark shades watched her carefully, prepared to fend her off should she launch an attack. But ... she didn't. Infact, she seemed rather subdued.  
  
"Correct. And as I've heard, you're not a stranger to such things," she said in that unmistakable, high-pitched voice. Just a notch higher and she could break glass. She took a step closer to Wesker, a smile slowly appeared upon her soft, pink lips. "Tell me. Are you here on your own accord, or are you still playing errand boy to that pathetic HCF company?"  
  
Wesker's expression became far less cordial, if that was even possible, as he reached out a hand to grip at the woman's throat. He was surprised to find that she recoil, her beautiful face gasping for air. "I am no one's 'errand boy' ... and it would appear as if you're no longer the Queen Ant, are you? Oh, how sad, Alexia," he was grinning from ear to ear. This was his chance! His chance to avenge what she had done to him on Antarctica. He roughly slammed her frail form against the steps, his body laying on top of her's with his knee pressed painfully to her torso.  
  
"W- ... Wait!" She managed to gasp out. Her face had contorted into an expression of pain ... She felt as if he were crushing her kidneys. She had never been exposed to such agony, not in her human form, at least. "I have a proposition!"  
  
"Oh ... ? What is it? Give me a reason not to crush your skull," Wesker moved his hands to the sides of her head and began to apply pressure, causing Alexia to cry out once more.  
  
"I can give you want you want, Albert! Together we can murder ... Chris Redfield!"  
  
That caused him to let up, a thoughtful expression coming to his face. Was she speaking the truth, or did she just want to save her newly restored life. He removed his hands, but he made sure to keep her pinned. Her high intelligence level made her a worthy foe. "How?"  
  
"I've been tracking him ... I'm very close to locating his current residence. Work for me ... I'll pay you double what HCF does, and I'll give you full control of the tasks you undertake. All I ask is that you leave that harlot Claire Redfield to die at my hands," Alexia said quickly as her head tilted back to rest against the red carpet that lined the steps. Her bosom rose and fell with each struggling breath as she attempt to regain her composure.  
  
"Tell me more ... " He was interested, and why not? He was not a man who believed in loyalities. If a better offer came, changes would be made. Sure, he'd make another enemy ... but in his mind he was a God. Unstoppable and perfect in every way.  
  
"Follow me to the dining room," Alexia said softly as Wesker removed himself from her, permitting her to get to her feet. The front of that purple, silk dress was adjusting rather haughtily as she stomped over towards the double doors on the left side of the main hall, with him at her heels.  
  
It would be on this night that an unholy alliance would be born. 


	2. The Arrangements

[ A/N: Okay! Time for another chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. All I ask is that you continue to review. It means a lot to me. ]  
  
"It happened immediately after Chris killed me on Antarctica."  
  
The fireplace flickered behind her back, illuminating the glorious dining room; but leaving her face hidden by a shadow. Wesker sat at the opposite end of the long table, a relic from a more grand era. He seemed interested, though one could never be too sure with those shades covering his eyes. They were the windows to the soul, after all.  
  
Alexia's gloved hand grasped the glass of wine, a small sip being taken. She couldn't help but notice that Wesker hadn't so much as drank a drop of his own. With anyone else she may have considered such a thing an insult, but she knew from experience that he posessed the tendencies of a commando. This was a more recent development. She remembered him from her days running the Antarctic base ... he had been so dedicated to his work then. However, now he seemed purely concerned with money. It was a tragedy, in her eyes, to see another scientific mind lost to materialism.  
  
"When the T-Virus was leaked throughout the facility, a few loyalists to my family managed to escape infection by sealing themselves in a shelter. Once they were managed to change into their safety equipment, they went on a search for me ... but it was too late. Chris had already destroyed me. However, thanks to the hardened skull of my third-form; my brain was preserved. I've always been one to plan for the worst, so before I put myself to sleep; I had sent a sample of my DNA to a lab in London. Using that, they were able to recreate my body. They used an experimental age-accelleration process on my body, bringing me to the ripe age of twenty ... and they then implanted my brain. I suppose it's the equivalent to putting an old engine in a new car."  
  
Wesker drummed his fingers upon the table while his free hand came up to cradle his chin in thought. This was a strange development ... Even for Alexia this wasn't normal! But, then again, who was he to critisize? He, himself, had been brought back from the dead, thanks to science. He pushed himself to a standing position at the same moment as Alexia.  
  
"So, Albert. I suppose you want the terms of our partnership," stated Alexia as she strolled around so that she stood in front of him, her eyes peering directly into his. She was not a short woman. She was five feet eleven inches in her bare feet, but those heels brought her up two inches higher. "You'll assist me in the laboratory, since I'm aware of your interest in BOW Projects. Your main duties, however, will be to keep track of Chris Redfield; and to eliminate anyone who dares oppose us. You'll be paid grandly for your services."  
  
"I think this'll work out just fine, Alexia ..."  
  
And with an evil grin exchanged between the two, they left the dining room to establish his residence within this house of horrors. 


End file.
